Błądząc wśród cieni
by Estme
Summary: Gdziekolwiek się nie rozejrzę otaczają mnie szarzy, zabiegani ludzie, którzy są wobec siebie obojętni, wszędzie unoszą się spaliny samochodów i autobusów, a zielonych terenów jest tak mało. Ciągle czegoś szukam, ale sam nie wiem czego. Wiem jednak jedno. To nie jest mój świat. Nie wiem, gdzie jest mój dom, ale znajdę go.
1. Chapter 1

Chociaż minęło już prawie trzynaście lat to wciąż boli tak samo, jak przed laty, wiesz? Każdego ranka, gdy patrzę na wschód słońca, ból wypełnia me serce, by towarzyszyć mi przez resztę dnia, bo – choć zdążyłam się już powoli przyzwyczaić do jego widoku – to nie jest słońce, świecące w mym domu. Spoglądam na gwiazdy i nie widzę, tak dobrze znanych mi z dzieciństwa gwiazdozbiorów. Rzucam przelotne spojrzenie ludziom mijanym na ulicach i z trudem powstrzymuję łzy, tak bardzo różnią się od tych, których miałam okazję widzieć, jako dziecko. Codziennie, gdy przeglądam się w lustrze, nie wiem na kogo, tak właściwie, patrzę. Dziewczyna, która przede mną stoi to nie ja. Co się stało z mymi uszami, oczami, a nawet włosami? Gdzie się podziały charakterystyczne dla mej rasy rysy? To nie jestem ja. Zawsze, gdziekolwiek bym nie była, towarzyszy mi uczucie, że tu nie pasuję. To nie jest mój świat. Gdziekolwiek się nie rozejrzę otaczają mnie szarzy, zabiegani ludzie, którzy są wobec siebie obojętni, wszędzie unoszą się spaliny samochodów i autobusów, a zielonych terenów jest tak mało… To wszystko tak bardzo różni się od mojego ojczystego domu. Tak bardzo.

Chociaż minęło już prawie trzynaście lat, ja wciąż cierpię, wiesz? Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, jak, jako mała, ośmioletnia dziewczynka obudziłam się w białym, szpitalnym łóżku, w sali tak nieprzyjemnej, że, gdy ją wspominam ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach, bez pamięci. Obok mojego łóżka siedziała dwójka ludzi, podających się za mych rodziców. Uwierzyłam im, chociaż czułam, że coś tu jest nie tak. Stwierdzili, że podczas zabawy w ganianego z siostrą, Petunią, nagle znalazłam się na dachu i z niego spadłam. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam o budzącej się we mnie mocy, byłam taka naiwna. Jednak ta sielanka nie trwała długo. Wspomnienia powoli zaczęły powracać, a ja musiałam z każdym dniem coraz bardziej uważać, by wydać tego, kim naprawdę jestem. Z każdym dniem rozumiałam coraz więcej rzeczy, które dla innych wydawały się nie mieć sensu. Dla mnie jednak wydawały się one tak oczywiste, a zarazem tak odległe od tego świata, jak ta ziemia od tego słońca. Stawałam się również świadoma mocy, która we mnie drzemała i zaczęłam sama uczyć się ją poskramiać. Podczas jednej z prób opanowania tej siły, straciłam miłość przybranej siostry, jednak, na pewien czas, zyskałam przyjaciela.

Severus Snape był inny niż wszyscy. Cichy, stroniący od ludzi chłopak, z trudną sytuacją domową szybko zyskał mą sympatię. Naprawdę go lubiłam, a on zdawał się odwzajemniać moje uczucia. To właśnie Severus, jako pierwszy, opowiedział mi o magii, Hogwarcie i społeczności czarodziejów, która się znajdowała w tym świecie, a ja z wypiekami na twarzy chłonęłam nową wiedzę. Jak niewiele wystarczyło bym przestała się martwić! Obietnica pójścia do szkoły magii i poznania jej sekretów była aż nazbyt kusząca, a ja zbytnio przejęta, by przejmować się konsekwencjami. Moje jedenaste urodziny nadeszły szybko, a już dwa miesiące później siedziałam w pociągu, zmierzając w stronę nowej szkoły. Szybko, jednak, przekonałam się, że czarodzieje tego świata, znacznie różnią się od tych, z którymi miałam okazję mieć do czynienia. Jedyną pozytywną osobą był Severus.

Na piątym roku nauki wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Straciłam najlepszego przyjaciela, a w moim życiu pojawił się James Potter i pozostała zgraja Huncwotów. Chociaż na początku nienawidziłam tego bezczelnego okularnika, wkrótce odkryłam, że zajmuje on szczególne miejsce w moim sercu. Niewiele potrzebowaliśmy czasu, by się w sobie zakochać. Skończyliśmy szkołę, wzięliśmy ślub, a ja zaszłam w ciążę, która sprawiła, że wspomnienia powróciły… Niedługo potem na świat przyszło mój mały aniołek, Harry James Potter. Byłam taka szczęśliwa! A potem na świat wyszła sprawa z przepowiednią. Pomimo tego, co mówią pozostali, ja dalej się boję, wiesz? Każdego dnia budzę się przerażona, z myślą, że to może być nasz koniec, że Voldemort zaatakuje dzisiaj. Nie martwię się o siebie, ale o Jamesa i naszego Harry'ego. Nie zamierzam stać bezczynnie, ale czy mój aniołek da sobie sam radę? Niedawno odkryłam powód mojej obecności w tym świecie. Wiem, że kiedy umrę mój syn wróci do miejsca, z którego pochodzę. Wiem, że czeka go ciężki los, pełen prób i cierpienia. I wiem, że…

Odwracam się w stronę drzwi, wyrwana z zamyślenia przez Jamesa. Widzę przerażenie na jego twarzy i nie potrzebuję słów, by wiedzieć, co się stało. Zrywam się na równe nogi, składając ostatni pocałunek na wargach ukochanego, chwytam Harry'ego i biegnę do dziecięcego pokoju. Wkładam syna do kołyski i szepczę ostatnie pożegnanie. Zaczynam zaklęcie. Słyszę wyraźnie to, co się dzieje na dole, ale nie przerywam, chociaż mam ochotę płakać z bezsilności. Recytuję znaną mi formułkę, nawet, gdy słyszę kroki na schodach. Harry musi przeżyć.

Zamykam oczy.

Nazywam się Lasaira. Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i jestem leśną elfką. Moim prawdziwym domem jest Lórien. Chociaż zostałam stamtąd zabrana jako dziecko, nigdy o tym w pełni nie zapomniałam.

Niech Valarowie mnie chronią.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lay down you head_

_and I`ll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of_

_loo-li lai-lay_

Och, mój maleńki, jesteś jeszcze tak młody, a tak wiele już przeszedłeś w swym życiu. Zostałeś naznaczony przez siły mroku, a jednak udało ci się przetrwać. Straciłeś mnie i twego ojca, a potem trafiłeś do ludzi, którzy pogardzają tobą na każdym kroku. Przetrwałeś tyle zła, a jednak wciąż walczysz. Powiedz mi, synku, jak ty to robisz? Skąd czerpiesz w sobie tę siłę, która pozwala ci walczyć? Tak trudno jest mi to zrozumieć. Jak jakiekolwiek dziecko mogło to wszystko przetrwać? Teraz, jednak jest to nieważne. Musisz odpocząć, słońce, bo jutrzejszy dzień sprowadzi na ciebie wielką przygodę. Śpij, aniołku, ja będę nad tobą czuwać.

_And I`ll sing you to sleep _

_and I`ll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for_

_the road that you go_

Kocham cię, wiesz? Kocham cię z każdym dniem coraz mocniej i nigdy nie przestanę, żadna siła mnie do tego nie zmusi. Och, mój synu! Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak wiele bym dała, by móc spędzić z tobą ten czas, który mi pozostał na tym świecie, a przecież mam go tak niewiele, nim będę zmuszona wrócić do domu, a ty, kochany, zostaniesz przywrócony do świata, do którego należysz. Tak bardzo chciałabym, byś mógł mnie ujrzeć! Byś mógł usłyszeć mój głos i uwierzyć, że przez tan cały czas nad tobą czuwałam. Tyle że to tylko złudne marzenie. Już wkrótce nastanie nowy świt, a mój czas tutaj dobiegnie końca. Jednak zanim powita mnie blask jutrzenki, mogę czuwać nad twym snem.

_May you sail far to_

_the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls_

_at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never_

_to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness_

_in all that you meet_

Nie pozostało mi już nic innego, jak czekać z tobą na nadejście świtu, który przyniesie tak wiele zmian. Czas upływa tak szybko, godziny mijają niczym minuty, a ja wciąż wierzę, że Valarowie zlitują się nade mną, choć wiem, że i tak okazali mi już zbyt wiele łaski. Powinnam była odejść przed dziewięcioma laty, gdy Ten, Którego Dusza Została Skażona Przez Zło, rzucił na mnie przekleństwo śmierci. Chociaż pragnęłam powrócić do krainy mych narodzin, wiedziałam, że muszę nad tobą czuwać. To, aż do dzisiejszego dnia, była moja misja, chronić cię i czuwać, byś mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do kraju swych przodków. Czyż nie zawiodłam? Wybacz mi, mój synu! Tak bardzo przepraszam! Byłam taka bezsilna, gdy ten stary dureń, Dumbeldore, oddawał cię pod opiekę tym bestiom, których nawet nie można nazwać ludźmi. Wiedz, że nie zapomnę mej klęski i, jeśli będzie mi dane, wynagrodzę ci te krzywdy. A teraz, nim zastanie nad światło dnia, wysłuchaj mych ostatnich słów.

_May you bring love_

_and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return_

_to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep,_

_I`m not meaning to keep you_

_I`ll just sit for a while_

_and sing loo-li, lay, lay_

Idź przez życie, niosąc miłość i szczęście. Nie bój się mroku, mój syneczku! Bo, gdy dopadnie cię zwątpienie i strach, gdy zwątpisz w swe siły, chwyć swe dłonie Płomień Nadziei, a wnet rozstąpią się ciemności. Bądź podporą dla innych, oparciem w chwilach próby, a w zamian otrzymasz lojalność i miłość tych, którzy staną na twej drodze. Nie oglądaj się w wstecz, patrz zawsze przed siebie, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczać wędrówkę z zawiązanymi oczami. Nie bądź obojętny na cierpienia innych, a inni nie będą obojętni na twe cierpienie, synku. Pomagaj, nie oczekując zapłaty, ufaj, jednak nie daj się wykorzystywać. Pamiętaj, mój kochany, że w jedności jest siła, nie pozwalaj, by ktoś poróżnił cię z tymi, których nazwiesz przyjaciółmi, a jeśli ciemność wyciągnie po nich swe łapska walcz! Walcz, wiedząc, że razem będziecie stanowić potęgę, której żadna, mroczna siła nie pokona. Osobno jesteście słabi, jednak razem… razem dokonacie wielkich czynów, mój synku. Ułóż swą główkę na poduszeczce, zamknij zmęczone oczęta i posłuchaj mych ostatnich słów, mój mały skarbie.

_May there always be angels_

_to watch over you_

_To guide you_

_each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you_

_safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Och, mój kochany! Nadchodzi świt, a wraz z nim mój czas dobiega końca. Być może już nigdy nie będzie dane mi ujrzeć, twej twarzy, ni spojrzeć na ciebie, myśląc, jak bardzo jestem dumna. Nawet nie potrafię wyrazić swych emocji w słowach, chociaż tak bardzo chciałabym ci je przekazać. Pamiętaj, aniołku, że gdziekolwiek byś się nie znajdował, nigdy nie będziesz sam. Mój, dzielny, mały synku, nawet jeżeli inni tak nie uważają zawsze będziesz dla mnie bohaterem. Jesteś moim maleńkim skarbek, który nadał sens memu życiu. Chociaż muszę odejść wiem, że tam, gdzie trafisz, będzie ci lepiej. Wrócisz do miejsca, do którego należysz, do krainy swych przodków. Żegnaj, moje maleńkie elfiątko. Maer ól, ion nín! Czas, byś wrócił tam, gdzie twe miejsce!

* * *

><p><em>Maer ól, ion nín! - z sindarinu, dosłownie: Śpij dobrze, mój synu.<em>

Piosenka zwie się Secret Garden – Sleepsong.

Wiem, że krótkie, ale wena to wena – kapryśne stworzenie. W opowiadaniu mogą się pojawiać rozmowy w sindarinie :), będą one, jednak tłuamczone.

* * *

><p>Tłumaczenie całej kołysanki:<br>Złóż już swoją głowę  
>A ja zaśpiewam Ci kołysankę<br>Jak kiedyś w latach  
>loo-li lai-lay<p>

i zaśpiewam Ci do snu  
>i zaśpiewam Ci jutro<br>błogosławiąc z miłością  
>na drogę, którą wyruszasz<p>

Może pożeglujesz daleko  
>Na odlegle pola fortuny<br>Z diamentami i perłami  
>Na twojej głowie i twoich stopach<br>I obyś nigdy nie musiał  
>Odpędzać nieszczęścia<br>Obyś znajdował życzliwość  
>We wszystkim co spotkasz<p>

Oby zawsze były anioły  
>Aby się Tobą opiekować<br>Aby prowadzić  
>Każdy krok na twej drodze<br>Chronić i strzec cię  
>Od wszelkiego zła<br>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Obyś niósł miłość  
>I obyś niósł szczęście<br>Był kochany w zamian  
>Do końca swych dni<br>A teraz zaśnij  
>Nie chcę Cię zatrzymywać<br>Usiadłam tylko na chwilę  
>Aby zaśpiewać loo-li, lay, lay<p>

Oby zawsze były anioły  
>Aby się Tobą opiekować<br>Aby prowadzić  
>Każdy krok na twej drodze<br>Chronić i strzec cię  
>Od wszelkiego zła<br>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay


End file.
